Sigh
by Yume-chan27
Summary: Semua ini sudah berlalu entah sejak kapan, ia sendiri pun sudah tidak ingat lagi. Rasanya hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya, kosong. Terus kesepian tanpa tahu penyebabnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan hingga berpikir untuk apa menghela napas lagi.


Sigh

**Summary: **Based from Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin song, Sigh

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid or VanaN'Ice is not mine. But their mine in my heart ...^^

Author's note: Lagi pingin yang kalem2 nih... lagu yang sempet bikin author nangis waktu pertama kali denger

Happy reading! enjoy...

Sigh

By:Yume-chan27

Langit sore ini terlihat suram. Tidak ada suara angin yang terdengar berhembus sebarang pun. Apalagi suara kicauan burung yang saling bersautan. Dunia terasa mati saat ini.

Seorang gadis terduduk di salah satu ayunan di taman itu. Memegang kedua rantai di kanan-kirinya, namun tak bergerak sejengkal pun. Terbawa suasana suram yang ditujukan hari padanya, bagai merefleksikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Suram, sepi, tanpa suara atau pun cahaya.

Semua ini sudah berlalu entah sejak kapan, ia sendiri pun sudah tidak ingat lagi. Rasanya hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya, kosong. Terus kesepian tanpa tahu penyebabnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan hingga berpikir untuk apa menghela napas lagi.

Mata kosong gadis itu menatap kakinya yang mengayun pada tanah. Berusaha keras memikirkan cara untuk menemukan alasan dibalik kesuraman harinya ini. Namun, ia sudah berusaha selama mungkin sejak saat itu. Saat yang bahkan ia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terjadinya.

"Huuhh..." ia menghembuskan napas panjang yang berat, bagai berusaha menghabiskannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah cahaya terang muncul di hadapannya, begitu menyilaukan pandangan. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apa pun dibalik sana. Hanya saja, ia seperti tidak bisa menghentikan kedua matanya untuk tidak terbuka lebar ketika sesosok anak laki-laki muncul,tersenyum padanya dengan uluran tangan.

Sayap putih yang terpasang pada punggung anak itu semakin meyakinkan sang gadis kalau yang datang padanya itu adalah seorang malaikat. Ia sudah putus asa untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyambut uluran tangan itu karena ia yakin ada sesuatu yang luar biasa di balik senyuman indah sang malaikat.

Kedua tangan mereka bertemu, dan saat itu dunia berubah. Bagaikan sihir di tengah siang bolong, semua pemandangannya tampak begitu hidup. Bebungaan tumbuh dengan indah di sekelilingnya, sangat cantik. Sang gadis hanya bisa menatap takjub pada keajaiban yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar sembari mendekap buket bunga yang diberikan malaikat kecil itu. Dan ketika ia kembali membuka kedua lengannya, seekor merpati putih terbang dari sana secara ajaib. Suara tawa akhirnya terdengar dari bibir yang selalu tertutup rapat milik gadis itu, setelah sekian lama. Ia akhirnya menyadari, inilah kebahagiaan.

Sempurna sekali. Sudah sangat cukup untuk membayar tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan dengan perasaan murung dan suram yang ia tidak tahu dari mana munculnya. Kebahagiaan ini, tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin tahu kenapa malaikat itu tiba-tiba datang kepadanya. Datang pada saat yang tepat ketika ia sudah putus asa dengan segala masalahnya.

_Kenapa?_

"Kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga aku jadi begini?"

"Kenapa kau seperti tahu benar apa yang kubutuhkan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu tak disambut balasan suara melainkan hanya sulas senyuman yang disodorkan sang malaikat. Sang gadis semakin tidak mengerti.

Namun, semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba, dunianya berubah lagi. Kali ini bukan cahaya terang yang menyelimuti, tapi warna gelap pekat yang membawanya pada sebuah memori kelam.

_Ah! ini..._

Di sana, sebuah kenangan masa lalu ditampilkan.

Tampak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjangnya sedang asyik bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Berbagai potongan kisah yang tampak serupa semakin meyakinkan siapa pun yang melihat bahwa mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan.

Tapi kemudian, potongan lain yang lebih besar muncul. Menampakkan sebuah kenangan yang menghancurkan seluruh kenangan menyenangkan yang ditampilkan sebelumnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan sebuah kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Anak perempuan itu ada di sana, duduk di ranjang sembari menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya yang terbaring. Ia sadar kalau anak itu tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia sadar anak itu akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Dan saat semua itu berakhir, sang gadis telah mengingat semuanya. Alasan atas kesepiannya selama ini. Alasan kenapa dunianya hanya dipenuhi kesuraman sejak saat itu. Saat yang ia yakini sejak orang itu pergi dari sisinya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi karena orang itu sudah tidak ada bersamanya.

Teriakan tangisan yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan kerinduan meluap keluar dari dalam hatinya yang selama ini terkunci. Meluap bagai mengeluarkan segala beban yang bertengger di pundaknya selama ini. Semuanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jika memang itu benar, kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakannya? itu adalah pertanyaan yang mutlak. Tapi jawabannya mudah untuk ditemukan. Alasannya hanyalah karena ia berpikir akan lebih baik melupakan sebuah kenangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu akan jadi sesesak ini.

"Kenapa kau malah datang dalam keadaan seperti ini? kenapa kau tidak bisa menemaniku sampai akhir?" tanyanya dalam tangis.

"Aku sendirian..."

"_Maaf."_

Sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, tapi ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi dari seseorang yang tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah tidak ada, tapi tetap datang menghiburnya.

"_Maaf karena aku datang terlambat, ya."_ bisikkan itu perlahan meredup, menjauh darinya. Gadis itu memutar tubuh, memandang sosok yang disayanginya mulai terbang menuju awan. Ia meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya dengan uluran tangan dan senyuman yang indah, lalu menghilang dengan perlahan.

"_Sekarang, tersenyumlah!"_

Gadis itu melihatnya pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia telah menerima sebuah kepercayaan dan janji baru yang akan ia jaga demi orang itu. Sesuai dengan yang ia katakan, mulai saat ini ia akan melangkah maju dengan senyuman.

FIN

Kebawa perasaan gak? sori kalau enggak, soalnya harus mikir keras kalau mau buat cerita yang bisa diresapi banget. Apalagi waktu buat ini author lagi banyak pikiran+kerjaan, jadi seadanya ajha...

Okey, see you next time with your review...


End file.
